This invention relates to air compressor controls, and more particularly to an air compressor switch device.
Air compressor control devices for relieving excess air pressure in the air tank or receiver, and control devices for cutting out or stopping the air compressor motors, are known in the art. Air compressor unloader mechanisms of various types are also well known in the art.
Some examples of various types of air compressor control devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,542--Holdsworth--July 5, 1927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,214-Muller et al.--Mar. 20, 1928 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,228-Kershaw--Dec. 29, 1931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,168--Platts--Feb. 12, 1952 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,204--Munck AF Rosenschold--Jul. 21, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,355--Widmyer--Oct. 11, 1955 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,551--Beeman--Jan. 28, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,349--Kaminky--Feb. 25, 1964
All of the above patents disclose various types of air compressor control circuits, including a control for an unloader valve and also a motor control.
The Muller et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,214 discloses a controller mechanism including a diaphragm device actuated by the pressure in the air receiver both for cutting out the main power lines to the motor and also for controlling the unloader mechanism.
The Kershaw U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,228 discloses a different mechanism for accomplishing the same results as that in the above Muller patent.
However, none of the above patents disclose a device having a diaphragm-controlled pressure breaker for actuating an air valve which operates both the unloader mechanism and a pneumatically-controlled switch device for simultaneously opening the main motor circuit and the motor capacitor circuits.